


Harry Potter Theories

by PrettyLittleShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: This work is a collection of Harry Potter theories that either I made up or someone else did. You can submit your theories in the comments, but you have to have evidence and websites that I can gather information on.





	Harry Potter Theories

**Author's Note:**

> This theory was thought up by me. It was not inspired by anyone.

Hermione Granger may just be adopted, or even a pure-blood. How? Well, let's take Lockhart for example. An extreme memory charm was used on him, erasing the majority of his memories, leaving him basically incompetent. So, wouldn't you think that a parent's child is a major part of their life? Maybe that's why Hermione was able to erase her parent's memories of her. But, who are her parents? Maybe she was orphaned, or just put up for adoption because of the Wizarding War. We may never know.


End file.
